


Aliens Made Us

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cliche, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to have sex in order to save humanity. It was for the kink meme what were you expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Us

They were halfway down the alien corridor when Connor finally spoke up.“I can't believe my father would...” Roy shot him a look.. “No never mind, he would, wouldn't he? How did you talk Kyle into this?”

“I have my ways.” Figures he'd ask that. Kyle had not been easy to convince, in fact he'd been adamantly against the idea. Right up until Roy had managed to mention Connor's virginity, and Guy Gardner in the same sentence. After that, well, Kyle had been easy. Not that he was ever going to tell Connor that.

Connor hadn't been that hard to convince either. Ask the boy to help save the world and he was there for you. Hadn't even backed down when Roy told him exactly what they had to do in order to save the world, just looked him in the eyes until he was sure Roy wasn't playing some kind of twisted joke.

Roy hadn't been joking they really did need to put on a show for these alien perverts in order to save the earth. It was all written down in some nutty peace treaty Hal had worked out years ago. So who cared if he never called in Superman to come and renegotiate the treaty with his fists. Roy was as much a horn-dog as Ollie and Hal had ever been and he wasn't about to miss this opportunity.

They reached the central chamber, a round room with a large circular platform in the center, to find Kyle waiting for them. Roy was relieved, he really hadn't wanted to call Guy if Kyle had decided to bail on them. Not that Guy wasn't great, just well Roy thought Connor would appreciate a more familiar face his first time around. Connor blushed and tried very hard to not look directly at Kyle. Roy knew then that he had definitely chosen the right Green Lantern for this mission. They walked into the room the door sealing itself shut behind them.

Roy set his bow and quiver down next to the platform and striped out of his tunic. He turned to find Kyle and Connor still next to the door, looking at everything but each other. Roy didn't even try to hide his smirk. They'd be a lot less reluctant soon Roy could already the soft, flowery scent of the aphrodisiac the aliens pumped into the room. “Come on guys, you know this will go a lot easier without so many clothes on.” They both blushed at this. Connor moved to place his weapons next to Roy's. Meanwhile Kyle powered down, his costume and mask fading in a flash of green light, leaving him clad only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

Roy looked Kyle over as he loosened his belt. Kyle was in great shape for a guy who's superpowers were pretty non-physical. Roy peeled off his boots and leggings, but kept his briefs on. Neither Kyle nor Connor seemed ready for full nudity quite yet. Given the way Connor was studying his bootlaces, nudity might be quite a ways away.

“You can come a little closer Kyle I won't bite.” That was enough of a goad to get Kyle away from the door.

Kyle walked right up to Roy. “And if I want you to?” There was a challenge in Kyle's eyes but Roy was more than up for it.

“Then you just have to ask nicely.” Roy cupped Kyle's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Roy bit Kyle's lower lip just once to prove a point before sliding his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

“Oh my.” Roy broke the kiss to look at Connor. Connor was half out of his tunic, his arms still tangled in his sleeves. “Don't stop. I mean...” There was something about Connor's shyness that made him all the more appealing to Roy.

Roy grabbed Connor's wrist and tugged him in close, pulling Connor's tunic the rest of the way off. “Don't worry we're not going to stop. We're just getting started.” Roy leaned in and kissed Connor. Kissing Kyle had been like sparring, a competition. Kissing Connor was something else entirely. Connor gasped his mouth opening underneath Roy's and for all that Roy was tangling his tongue with Connor's it was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had.

“Damn” Kyle was stroking Roy's arm. Roy glanced and yeah Kyle was also petting Connor. Roy smiled around the kiss. Time to play matchmaker

Roy pulled away from Connor with one last lick. “I think it's Kyle's turn now.” Roy stepped around Connor to embrace him from behind. Kyle moved quickly to take Roy's place, pressing his lips to Connor's before Connor even had a chance to catch his breath.

Roy planted kisses along Connor's shoulder, moving up his neck to whisper in Connor's ear. “You have a wonderful mouth Connor. The first time I saw you I wanted to see your lips wrapped around someone's cock. Of course at the time I was thinking about your mouth around my cock, but right now I'm thinking about you sucking off Kyle.”

Connor broke away from the kiss panting. “Roy! I don't... I haven't...” Roy kissed across Connor's cheek trying to feel the blush he could barely see.

“Don't worry Connor I'll show you everything. I want to teach you everything.” Roy nudged the back of Connor's knees with his own guiding them both down to kneel on the floor. He reached around Connor and eased Kyle's briefs down past his erection. He urged Connor to wrap his hand around the base of Kyles cock. Connor was a fast learner, following all of Roy's whispered instructions quickly and enthusiastically. Roy had been right. Connor looked gorgeous like this, on his knees, making love to Kyle with his mouth.

Once Roy was certain that Connor didn't need his guidance anymore, he went to grab a bottle of lube out of his quiver. Not that Connor had needed it in the first place, just that there was something really hot about teaching him this. Roy slicked his fingers and went to stand behind Kyle. He couldn't resist looking down at Connor over Kyle's shoulder. “Damn, he looks pretty like that.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kyle sounded like he couldn't believe Connor was doing this. Roy didn't blame him, he hadn't thought he'd ever see Connor like this either. Now that he had, he wanted to see him like this all the time.

“You look good too.” Roy slid two slick fingers down Kyle's ass stroking lightly over his hole. “Going to make this so good for you. Going to make both of you scream for it.” Roy pushed in with both fingers. Kyle didn't scream, he just moaned long and low, Roy didn't mind. Kyle was tight and hot around Roy's fingers and Roy soon had him panting in time to every twisting thrust Roy made.

“Connor... Connor I'm...” Kyle's warning didn't come quickly enough for Connor. He tried to swallow but most of Kyle's release ended up painting his face as he pulled back coughing. The sight made Roy growl. He slid his fingers out of Kyle as gently as he could and grabbed Connor, pulling him up so he could lick Kyle's cum off his face. Kyle leaned in to help Roy clean off Connors face and soon all three of their tongues were tangled together in a wet messy kiss.

Roy pushed Connor down onto the platform and pulled off the rest of his clothes. Connor moaned in relief as his cock sprang free from the confines of his pants. Connor's cock was already wet with pre-come, but Roy grabbed the lube and slicked him more before he pushed Kyle into Connor's lap

Roy fingered Kyle a little more, making sure he was stretched and ready for what came next. Roy pulled his fingers out and helped guide Connor's cock into Kyle. Their twined moans were music to Roy's ears and he took a moment to appreciate the view.

Roy kicked off his briefs before wetting down his fingers and cock with the lube. He slid one finger into Kyle alongside Connor's cock, reaching around Kyle to stroke him.

“Oh God, Roy,” Kyle groaned.

“Roy, what are you doing?” Connor's surprise and curiosity evident in his voice. Roy could easily believe that this act had never even occurred to Connor.

“I want to fuck Kyle too, bro, and I can't wait for you to be finished with him.”

Connor just moaned at the idea. Kyle was a little more uncertain. “I'm not sure...”

“Do you trust me Kyle?”

“Yes” Kyle cried out as Roy added another finger.

“Then relax, you are going to enjoy this.” Roy pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock next to Connor's. Inside Kyle was tight and hot. Roy could feel every twitch of Connor's cock as they were pressed tightly together. “Okay, Kyle?”

Kyle was chanting “Oh fuck,” over and over again. He sounded more turned on than hurt so Roy took it as an “Okay.”

“Just move when your ready Kyle. You're the one in control here.” Roy grabbed Kyle's hips and groaned when Kyle shifted slightly. “Connor, jerk him off.”

“What? I, oh, yes.”

Roy draped himself over Kyles back looking over his shoulder at Connor. Connor was wide-eyed and flushed. He was staring intently at the hand he now had wrapped around Kyle's cock. Kyle shifted to thrust up to meet Connor's hand and they all cried out in unison. They quickly established a rhythm, Kyle thrusting up into Connor's fist and back down onto Connor and Roy's cocks.

It was Connor who came first, releasing Kyle's cock to grab his hips, he thrust up hard. Roy could feel every pulse of Connor's orgasm against his own cock. It was enough to set Roy off as well, he bit down on Kyle's shoulder to muffle his shout. Once Roy felt his own orgasm begin to ebb he wrapped his arms around Kyle to help stroke him to orgasm as well. It didn't take long before Kyle was once again painting Connor's skin with his semen.

Roy pulled out slowly and nudged Kyle gently to lay down next to Connor. “You alright?” Kyle's only response was an incoherent moan. He seemed okay though, so Roy turned his attention to Connor. How about you, are you alright?”

“I,” Connor paused a moment pursing his lips ruefully. “It was not how I pictured losing my virginity.”

“Connor, brother,” Roy reached out his hand to stroke Connor's cheek. “Are you okay?”

“More so than I thought I'd be.” Connor took Roy's hand in his own tugging Roy to lie down next to him. “Rest with me awhile.”

“Anything you want, bro. anything you want.” He need to rest a little anyway it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
